Quick Trip
by ArwingYoshi
Summary: Pre-Origins. While on a midnight trip to the library, Daniel Amell runs into another apprentice. One thing quickly leads to another. Anders/M!Amell, and mentions of past Jowan/M!Amell. PWP


**Title:**

**Summary:** Pre-Origins. Anders and Daniel Amell have a quick encounter. PWP

**Pairings:** Anders/m!Amell, past m!Amell/Jowan

Daniel Amell was adept at sneaking around the tower, and had been ever since he was fifteen. He could pad across the stone floor silently and duck into cupboards and closets at record speeds.

Sure, he'd had a few close calls in the past, like the time he had only avoided detection by hopping into a large laundry basket full of smelly, dirty robes and covering himself. Unfortunately, the templars had decided that spot was a good place to stand around talking for a while. It had taken a week to get the smell out of that robe. Still, the blonde man hadn't let that get in the way of his innate sneakiness and hadn't had a repeat of that incident since.

This was why he was currently sneaking into the library to retrieve a note Jowan had received from an anonymous sender. Even though Daniel knew better than to pry into his friend's personal affairs, he wondered what it was all about. Was he talking with someone from the outside? Were he and another apprentice exchanging notes planning late night trysts?

Daniel and Jowan had been with each other a few times, but Jowan eventually lost interest in the "benefits" part of their friends-with-benefits relationship. Daniel would have liked to have kept going to his friend for pleasure, not out of love but because he trusted the other apprentice, but he respected Jowan's wishes all the same.

Once he was in the library, the mage began his search. Jowan had said it was in a book with a blue cover, over in the section about herbalism. Apparently the other mage had stuffed it in there in his haste to keep a nearby templar from seeing it. Daniel ran his fingers across the spines, searching every blue book he ran across. Finally, he found a folded up piece of paper in one of them and opened it just enough to see Jowan's name on it.

He wondered if he shouldn't read it, but that would be disrespecting his friend's privacy, so instead he just stuffed it into the pouch at his belt.

"Well, well, who do we have here?"

Daniel whipped around, afraid that a templar had caught him. He sighed in relief when he saw the familiar blue apprentice robes instead of silver armor.

The mage in question was leaning against another bookshelf casually and smirking at Daniel. He had a day's worth of stubble and, like Daniel, blonde hair. However, while Daniel's hair was the color of lemon custard, this man had dirty blonde hair tied back into a short ponytail. Daniel had actually seen him around the tower a few times and during lessons, but they had never talked before now. This was the man who had a knack for healing and was only known by his nickname.

"Anders, right?" Daniel asked.

"That's me," Anders replied, still smirking. "And what's _your_ name, handsome?"

"Daniel Amell," He replied, trying not to blush at the compliment.

"Well, Daniel Amell, what's a nice looking man like you doing here all alone at this hour?"

"Nothing," Daniel replied automatically. "Well, actually, I came to get something for a friend. Which I did."

Anders scrutinized him. "You're looking a little tense."

"Am I?"

"I'm a healer, I know tense when I see it," Anders winked.

"Well, we _are_ standing in the middle of the library where Templars could stop by on their nightly patrols and catch two apprentices breaking curfew," Daniel deadpanned.

"We could always continue this little talk elsewhere," Anders said in a suggestive tone. "Somewhere more private…"

Daniel blinked at the other man. Usually when one mage suggested to another that they go talk in private, it ended up leading to something _more_. It was almost blatant code for "One or both of us are bored and/or stressed, let's go have a quickie". Considering that Anders was walking about the Tower at night with no discernible excuse, Daniel could guess that Anders had gotten natural manly urges and so decided to go look for a fellow mage to engage in. Either that or he had seen Daniel sneak out of the dormitories and decided to follow him hoping to get lucky. It wasn't as if Daniel wasn't guilty of doing either of those things sometimes. Actually, it had been a while since Daniel had let himself get some release. Masturbation was a poor substitute for an actual man.

He mulled it over, looking Anders up and down. The other man was certainly handsome enough, and it _had_ been a while since he let anyone touch him. The last few times he'd tried to get a man alone, they let him know that they weren't into men.

"Lead the way," Daniel said.

Anders grinned smugly and gestured for the other apprentice to follow him as he walked out of the library. Fortunately, their uniform footwear didn't make much noise. Anders led him down the hallway and into an empty study.

"So, this friend of yours," Anders said casually. "Is he a just a friend or is he a _friend_?"

"The former," Daniel said. "Well, not that we didn't try each other a few times, but that part's over for us."

"Shame," Anders replied, keeping that same casual tone. "I can't see why anyone would want to stop screwing _you_ though." He gave the other apprentice a sexy smirk that sent a jolt through Daniel's loins.

"Well, I _have_ been told I'm rather talented," Daniel replied in a flirty tone.

"Is that so?" Anders approached the other man until they were within arm's reach.

"Would you like to find out for yourself?" No sense beating around the bush. They both knew why they were tucked into this small room all alone.

"I just might," Anders reached out to stroke Daniel's cheek, inching just a little closer.

"Well then…" Daniel trailed off as the two wrapped each other in their arms and pulled one another close. The two mages mashed their lips together in a fierce and hungry kiss, hands tangling through each other's hair. Daniel opened his mouth and allowed the other mage to plunder his mouth thoroughly with his tongue. There was nothing tender or romantic about this kiss. It was an expression of desire, not affection.

When the kiss broke, Anders brushed the other man's cheek and whispered, "So, we've got a desk over there, a rug to the side, or do you just want to do it against the wall?"

Daniel pulled away from Anders and went over to the desk. He bent himself over the wooden surface, looking back over his shoulder and giving Anders a sly grin. The other apprentice grinned back and walked over to position himself behind Daniel.

Anders knelt down to grip the hem of Daniel's blue robes, pulling them up as he rose. He made sure his fingers were touching the other apprentice's legs the whole way up, making him shudder. Bunching the robes up in one hand, Anders next hooked two fingers into the hem of Daniel's smalls and slipped them down just enough to give him access. This way he could quickly assemble himself if they heard Templars approaching.

Daniel took his bunched up skirt so the other mage had both hands free and watched with eagerness as Anders raised his own robes and freed his erection from his smallclothes.

"Relax," Anders whispered. He summoned a minor grease spell, concentrated into his palm, and spread the oily substance over his length.

Daniel rested his cheek against the smooth wooden desk, grinning to himself as he awaited penetration. He gasped as quietly as he could as a finger slipped inside him, working his opening. It took all his willpower not to moan aloud at the pleasant sensation. He had nearly gotten caught a few times, when he was younger, thanks to his initial inability to keep quiet. Years of practice had taken care of that. He let out the barest of hisses as another finger joined the first, thrusting in and out of him.

He looked back at Anders again and breathed, "Fuck me."

Anders smirked slyly and withdrew his fingers. Daniel closed his eyes and gave the other apprentice a nod, opening his mouth in a silent moan as Anders' cock penetrated him. His free hand gripped the edge of the desk tightly as Anders started thrusting. The other mage set a fast pace, as was typical of these quick trysts. These encounters didn't allow for slow, leisurely exploration. Not with the Templars patrolling the towers.

Daniel's lips parted again as Anders brushed his sweet spot with each movement of his hips and pinned him down with a hand to his back. Daniel licked his lips in pleasure, knuckles turning white as he kept his grip on the desk. He opened his eyes to look back at Anders, watching the other mage thrust behind him.

It wasn't long before their pleasure peeked. Daniel came first, opening his mouth in a silent moan as he tightened around Anders, making the other mage climax after him. He sighed with contentment as he felt Anders' warm seed fill him. Once the other mage was done, he slipped free from Daniel, allowing them both to compose themselves.

"Well, that was fun," Anders whispered, grinning like a fool.

"Mmhmm," Daniel agreed. "Well, I should go. Jowan's probably wondering where I am by now."

"Good idea," The other mage said, straightening his robes one last time. "Feel free to tug my sleeve if you want a repeat performance, handsome." He winked at Daniel, and then slipped out the door.

Daniel waited for his footsteps to fade before leaving the room himself, watching for Templars. It was a general caution not to leave right after one another after these things, in case there was someone just outside. Now he just had to keep himself from smirking when Jowan inevitably noticed that his friend was sweaty and worn out after just a short trip to the library.

The End


End file.
